Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a flexible touch screen panel.
Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting the indication content or icons displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input the command of a user.
Generally, the touch screen panel is provided over the entire surface of the image display device to generate an electric signal indicative of a contact position of a human hand or an object. Therefore, the instruction contact selected in the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace other input devices such as a keyboard or a mouse, which can be coupled to the image display device, the use range is gradually increasing.
Generally, there are resistance layer type touch screen panels, photo-sensing type touch screen panels, and electrostatic capacitive type touch screen panels. Among the above types of touch screen panels, the electrostatic capacitive touch screen panel senses a change in capacitance formed by a conductive sense pattern together with another peripheral sense pattern or a ground electrode when the human hand or the object contacts the touch screen panel to generate an electric signal indicative of the contact position.
The touch screen panel is attached to the external surface of an image display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display. Therefore, the touch screen panel is required to have high transmittance and small thickness.